Só mais uma vez
by Karen13
Summary: Continuação de Apenas cinco minutos. Após ter sido beijada por Harry Potter, Gina Weasley se vê em meio a um conflito de sentimentos: voltara a gostar de Harry ou nunca deixara de gostar dele realmente?


**__**

Nota da autora: A pedidos... a continuação de "Apenas cinco minutos". Enjoy! Hihihi )

Só mais uma vez

Por Karen

Gina deixou o garfo cair no chão com estrépito. Os seus colegas do quinto ano, por sorte, estavam absortos demais numa conversa para prestarem atenção nela e fazerem perguntas desagradáveis. Ela se abaixou rapidamente para apanhar o garfo e aproveitou para se esconder enquanto _ele_ passava, deixando de fora apenas seus olhos, que acompanhavam, tensos, os passos _dele. _Gina se endireitou, lenta e cautelosamente, e continuou observando-o; ele parecia _completamente transtornado. _Quando se sentou de frente a Rony e Hermione, foi como se apenas deixasse seu corpo cair sobre o banco. Ele observava o prato vazio à sua frente, abobado, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, como se estivesse em choque; à sua frente, Rony e Hermione pareciam divididos entre a completa estupefação e a completa confusão – era difícil fazer uma análise precisa.

Harry era mesmo um _babaca._ Sim, essa era a melhor conclusão a que Gina conseguia chegar. Ela estava simplesmente furiosa! Como... como... como, pelas barbas de Merlin, ele pôde fazer algo tão... tão... tão idiota! Imagine! Beijá-la daquela maneira totalmente impulsiva, imprudente, impensada, na carruagem? COMO!

__

O.k., Gina Weasley. Vamos nos acalmar e utilizar as nossas pequenas células cinzentas.

Mas Gina não conseguia parar de pensar em como Harry _não_ utilizou as suas células cinzentas – que deveriam ser bem pequenas e inúteis – quando fez aquilo. Ela estava chegando a uma segunda conclusão (e esta era talvez melhor do que a primeira): provavelmente Harry não tinha células cinzentas; ele devia ter um vácuo dentro da cabeça... um espaço vazio, inutilizado, talvez apenas povoado por aranhas e suas lindas teias. Era isso. Só podia ser! Era a única explicação!

Sim, porque simplesmente _não havia_ explicação para um ato tão estúpido como aquele. Lá estava Gina, desembarcando do Expresso de Hogwarts, sozinha, à procura de uma carruagem, furiosa com Dino por vários motivos que encheriam uma longa lista; e lá estava Harry, dentro da carruagem que Gina (por uma infelicidade do destino – vale a pena frisar isso) entrou, todo nervosinho sabe-se lá Deus por quê. O.k., eles conversaram durante o caminho... _tudo bem até aí. _Mas, então, um Testrálio estúpido esquece de avisar que vai brecar e... pimba! Gina foi arremessada _bem em cima _de Harry! _E foi aí que as coisas começaram a não ir bem._

A situação já estava bastante constrangedora nesse momento – não era necessário que Harry Bobo Potter tornasse tudo pior! _Hey, destino, eu disse que não precisava ficar pior!_ Certo, certo... Gina tinha a consciência de que o destino – ou quem quer que o controlasse – a ignorava. Ou era surdo mesmo.

Enfim... Gina caiu em cima de Harry. Harry beijou Gina. E o resultado da equação, senhoras e senhores, é este: Harry é completamente LOUCO! Sim, somente um ser fora dos padrões da sanidade mental poderia ter um ato daqueles... E essa era a terceira conclusão de Gina.

Raios! E o pior... o pior de tudo (sim, é possível que exista algo pior!) era que Gina tinha... _gostado!_ E isso não era permitido. Gina não podia gostar de um ato insano desses... de ser beijada por Harry! Não! Era uma regra na vida de Gina Weasley: não gostar de nenhuma manifestação desse tipo por parte de Harry Potter, incluindo olhares, frases e, principalmente, manifestações estranhas de afeto (e "beijo maluco" estava incluído nessa categoria).

E era exatamente por esse motivo – por ter _gostado _do beijo maluco – que Gina estava furiosa.

Harry _tinha_ que beijá-la e fazê-la se lembrar de tudo que _um dia_ já sentira por ele? Babaca! Idiota! Estúpido! Era tão mais _fácil, _mais _cômodo, _continuar a não pensar nele... Ela já tinha desistido há muito tempo de sua patética paixão por Harry e, agora, ele vinha e a beijava!

Gina teve um sincero e profundo desejo de esganá-lo com seus próprios dedinhos gentis e amigáveis.

Ela esgueirou o pescoço discretamente para tentar ter uma visão melhor dele. Enxergou Rony, completamente pasmo (ele fazia uma careta bem esquisita), e Hermione, parecendo preocupada e confusa ao mesmo tempo. Ela estalava os dedos na frente do rosto de Harry, tentando retirá-lo do transe em que ele se encontrava.

Gina podia imaginar o porquê de Rony e Hermione estarem tão confusos e pasmos. Na carruagem, Harry tinha lhe contado que tinha brigado com os dois durante a viagem no trem – e eis o motivo por qual ele estava nervosinho! Céus, havia um bom motivo dessa vez! Se Harry fosse uma pessoa normal, não sentaria de frente aos dois e ficaria ali, parado daquele jeito, como se fosse um animal empalhado ou algo parecido; ele continuaria sem falar com Rony e Hermione. Provavelmente era por isso que eles estavam tão confusos com a atitude de Harry. Mas eles logo chegariam à mesma conclusão inevitável e brilhante de Gina: Harry realmente não batia bem dos pinos – _se_ é que os tinha.

Ela continuou a observá-los. As tentativas de Hermione de fazer Harry despertar de seu mundo imaginário não pareciam surtir efeito, então Rony falou alguma coisa para a garota e depois gritou bem no ouvido do ser empalhado à sua frente:

- HARRY!

O grito foi tão alto que as pessoas ao redor do trio viraram imediatamente as cabeças, chocadas. Um dos colegas de Gina comentou:

- Aqueles três são doidos, não são?

Ele não poderia estar mais correto em relação a Harry. Talvez, Rony também fosse um pouco doido. E... bem, Hermione era doida no quesito "estudos".

O fato real era que Harry tinha quase alcançado o teto depois daquele grito, algo bastante compreensível. Ele se virou para Rony e disse algo que fez o irmão de Gina torcer o nariz, numa careta engraçada. Hermione girava os olhos para todos os lados com uma expressão de "Meu Deus, as pessoas estão olhando!".

A partir daí, Gina não conseguiu acompanhar direito os movimentos deles, pois a seleção dos pequenos alunos do primeiro ano tinha começado. Ela só conseguiu ver que eles discutiram algumas coisas (o grito tinha conseguido tirar Harry de seu transe), mas a confusão de Rony e Hermione ainda era aparente. Gina só esperava que Harry não abrisse seu grande bico para os dois sobre o beijo... ou ele conheceria as horríveis conseqüências de mais um ato absurdo e impensado desse tipo.

Após a seleção, Dumbledore fez um discurso longo sobre a guerra que estava acontecendo fora dos muros de Hogwarts (talvez dentro também). Gina observou Harry por um instante, e nesse momento, ele parecia ter voltado ao seu normal: pensativo, os olhos focados no nada, uma expressão obstinada no rosto. No entanto, como se percebesse que Gina o observava, ele virou a cabeça rapidamente, e seus olhares se cruzaram. Gina gelou. Ela virou a cara no mesmo instante, sentindo aquela coisa esquisita no fundo do estômago afluir mais uma vez depois de tanto tempo.

Depois do discurso de Dumbledore, os alunos começaram a comer, mesmo que não fosse um banquete descontraído, já que havia aquele clima pesado de guerra no ar. Claro que isso incomodava Gina (e muito), mas o que mais a deixava desconfortável naquele instante eram os olhares que Harry lhe lançava. Ela se mexeu no banco inúmeras vezes, sem encontrar uma posição, mas sabia que esse não era o problema. Harry a encarava como se quisesse _conversar _com ela, e a última coisa que Gina queria no momento era encarar Harry e falar com ele. Era como se, subitamente, aquele sentimento que ela tinha aos onze anos, de desejar olhar para qualquer lugar exceto os olhos de Harry, tivesse voltado ainda mais forte.

Quando o jantar terminou, Harry se levantou. Ao seu redor, vários alunos conversavam e se acotovelavam para ir embora, ao mesmo tempo em que os monitores convocavam os novatos do primeiro ano. Ele, no entanto, só parecia ter olhos para Gina, mesmo que trinta pessoas estivessem transitando ao seu redor. Ela entrou em pânico quando percebeu que ele caminhava em sua direção. Rapidamente, levantou-se, empurrou uma meia dúzia de gente em seu caminho, e saiu o mais depressa que suas pernas conseguiam do Salão Principal.

Gina se esgueirou como pôde no mar de alunos que subiam as escadas, tentando se misturar à multidão. Ela olhou para trás e viu Harry lá embaixo, os olhos girando à sua procura. O estômago da garota afundou. _Ela precisava chegar à segurança de seu dormitório na Grifinória._

No segundo andar, ela pegou um atalho para a torre da Grifinória; assim que chegou ao sétimo andar, praticamente correu até o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Abre logo, por favor.

A Mulher Gorda a encarou presunçosa, suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Sem senha, não entra.

Gina ficou paralisada por alguns instantes. _Porcaria, eu ainda não sei a maldita senha! _Mas ela _tinha _que entrar. Era um caso de vida ou morte.

- Ah, vai, você me conhece há cinco anos! É claro que sou da Grifinória! Tenho cara de sonserina, por acaso?

A Mulher Gorda analisou-a por alguns segundos, mas acabou repetindo:

- Sem senha, não entra.

Gina já estava ficando histérica. Ela levantou o dedo para o quadro e já ia dizer umas poucas e boas quando alguém gritou o seu nome:

- Hey, Gina!

Ela gelou de novo. Não, não _ele_, por favor!

- Puxa, Gina, eu queria falar com você... Não consigo parar de pensar desde aquele momento, no trem...

Gina quase derreteu de alívio. Dino Thomas estava ali (e não Harry) à sua frente, tentando se desculpar por lhe ter dado flores murchas no trem. O que ele dizia não penetrava no cérebro de Gina, simplesmente porque sua cabeça estava distante demais para que prestasse atenção nele. Quando ela voltou a ouvir o que Dino dizia, ele estava pedindo desculpas por todas as mancadas que fizera e estava tentando reatar o namoro.

- E então, Gina, você me perdoa? – ele pediu ansioso.

A garota devolveu com um olhar quase desesperado. Ele estava lhe pedindo perdão. Mas não era que Gina não quisesse perdoá-lo; _é que ela tinha beijado outro. _O.k., tinha sido _beijada_, mas beijara de volta e gostara, o que fazia dela uma criminosa. Não, não podia dar esperanças a Dino. Não conseguiria se concentrar nele se seus pensamentos tinham voltado sem permissão a Harry. _Droga, porque ele tinha que ter feito aquilo?_

- Dino... – ela murmurou, sentindo-se miserável. – Não posso continuar.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Mas se eu fiz algo tão errado...

- Não, não! – ela exclamou, deixando as mãos escorrerem pelo rosto. – Não é você...

- Então o quê...?

- Erm...

Os dois viraram a cabeça. Harry estava parado a alguns metros deles, parecendo muito constrangido. Seu olhar correu de Dino, que estava dividido entre a confusão e o desânimo, para Gina, que engolia em seco e sentia o estômago finalmente congelado. Num gesto de desespero, ela se voltou urgentemente para o inconsolado Dino:

- Qual a senha?

- Hein?

- Qual a senha? – ela quase gritou, histérica. Harry arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas antes disso, Dino murmurou confuso "tapete dourado" e a Mulher Gorda girou o quadro, não sem antes reclamar por terem ficado discutindo na frente dela.

Gina entrou correndo pela passagem, deixando um Dino confuso e um Harry chocado para trás. Ela subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino como um raio, entrou feito louca no dormitório do quinto ano e se jogou na primeira cama que viu pela frente, sem nem ao menos trocar de roupa. Permaneceu por vários minutos em um estado letárgico, perguntando-se o que deveria fazer depois de tudo aquilo, quando se deu conta de que não queria que ninguém a visse daquele jeito e fechou as cortinas do dossel. Pronto, sua cama já estava escolhida e ai de quem se atrevesse a discordar. Ela afundou a cara no travesseiro.

Passou vários minutos naquele estado, apenas pensando em como tinha se metido naquela encrenca, quando o som de vozes encheu o ambiente. Suas companheiras de quarto tinham chegado. Eram quatro tagarelas, que tinham formado uma panelinha entre si, da qual Gina não fazia a mínima questão de se infiltrar.

- Ah, você não reparou que ele não tirava os olhos de você?

- Você deve estar de brincadeira... Imagine, não, ele não estava olhando pra mim... não é possível que estivesse!

- Estava sim! Eu vi também!

- Que sortuda! Se eu tivesse Harry Potter olhando pra mim _daquele jeito_, eu correria até ele no mesmo instante!

Gina afastou o rosto do travesseiro. _Como?_

- Convenhamos que ele ficou _lindo_. Quem o viu antes não diz que ele se transformaria desse jeito!

- Aqueles olhos verdes...

- Além do mais, ele é _Harry Potter! _Todo o mundo o vê como um herói... Você não vai perder essa chance, não é, Beatrice?

Beatrice? Beatrice Geller? Gina abafou a boca no travesseiro para não rir. Geller estava sentada a dois lugares dela na mesa na hora do jantar, o que significava que suas amigas idiotas tinham acabado de fazer a maior confusão; Harry não estava olhando para ela, e sim para Gina, dois lugares além...

Olhando para Gina _daquele jeito..._

Ela afastou-se do travesseiro novamente. _Não! Não pode ser! Elas são loucas e estão vendo coisas. Definitivamente, Harry não estava me olhando _daquele jeito 

- Você vai falar com ele, Beatrice?

- Não sei... talvez...

Risos. Gina fechou os punhos. Aquela magricela sem sal da Geller não iria babar atrás de Harry, iria?

- Todas as garotas da Grifinória vão morrer de inveja de você, Beatrice!

- Quisera eu uma chance dessas... – uma outra suspirou.

- Se eu fosse você, ia falar com ele agora!

- Ficou doida! Ele deve estar no dormitório agora!

- Eu não perderia tempo!

- Não... eu vou falar com ele amanhã.

Gina se controlou para não abrir as cortinas do dossel e lançar um feitiço bem no meio da cara daquele palito de fósforo que pensava ser gente.

__

Vamos ver quem chega primeiro.

XxxxOxxxX

Gina contraiu os dedos da mão para bater na porta e, pela terceira vez, não conseguiu concluir seu intuito. Parecia que um ser invisível a impedia de fazer aquilo. _Não dava, era mais forte que ela. _Ela não conseguiria bater naquela porta e arriscar enfrentar o que viria a seguir. Era impossível.

Ela deu meia volta para ir embora antes que alguém a visse ali e a situação ficasse embaraçosa, mas acabou parando no meio do caminho e voltando. _Tinha que fazer aquilo. Tinha que dar um fim àquela história._

A garota parou em frente, mais uma vez, à porta do dormitório masculino do sexto ano. Antes desse ato insano, Gina tinha visto, na sala comunal, Harry subir as escadas sozinho. Então, Gina se certificou de que nenhum dos outros companheiros de quarto dele estava efetivamente no quarto – seria um desastre se Neville, Simas, Dino ou Rony (principalmente um desses dois últimos) a visse ali, invadindo os dormitórios masculinos às sete e meia da noite – e subiu as escadas sem que ninguém a notasse.

Durante todo o dia, Gina ficou pensando no que deveria fazer. O beijo maluco não saía de sua cabeça e ela não conseguiu se concentrar em aula alguma (perdeu uns vinte pontos de Snape por causa disso). Ela quase tinha desistido quando, na hora do almoço, tinha visto Beatrice Geller se _insinuando _para Harry. O.k., eles talvez só estivessem conversando, mas o sangue Weasley de Gina ferveu. _Aquela garota sem tempero tinha ousado seguir em frente!_ Foi aí que Gina decidiu agir.

E ali estava ela, parada, encarando aquela porta e com um terrível nó na boca do estômago. Ela ergueu, pela quarta vez, a mão para bater na porta, quando esta se abriu inesperadamente.

- AHHH! – Gina gritou, dando um salto para trás de susto.

Harry também deu um salto, seus olhos arregalados. Ele vestia o uniforme vermelho e dourado do time de quadribol, porém, com o susto, a vassoura que estava segurando pulou de suas mãos e Gina acabou apanhando a Firebolt no susto. Harry apontou um dedo acusador para Gina e perguntou de um fôlego só:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Gina engoliu em seco e, por um instante, não soube o que dizer. Ela ficou encarando a vassoura em suas mãos, paralisada. O que ela iria dizer? Que estava ali porque tinha ficado irada por aquela garota ter dado em cima dele no almoço? Ou diria que estava ali pois queria tirar satisfações por aquele beijo doido na carruagem no dia anterior? O cérebro de Gina deu um nó. _E agora?_

- Eu vim... conversar com você. – ela gaguejou. Droga, ela odiava gaguejar, mas era o que acontecia quando ficava nervosa! – Tem treino hoje? – ela apontou para as roupas dele.

Harry enrugou as sobrancelhas, confuso. _Claro, você acabou de fazer a pergunta mais idiota da face da Terra, Gina Weasley!_ Ela abriu a boca para dizer qualquer outra bobagem, mas Harry acabou respondendo à pergunta estúpida:

- Não, eu... – ele pigarreou, embaraçado. – A Profª. McGonagall disse que eu posso voltar ao time esse ano... então, eu ia dar uma volta, porque estava com saudade de voar... – ele se pôs a explicar desnecessariamente. Parecia que ele, assim como Gina, estava desesperado para adiar o real tema da conversa.

Houve uma pausa tensa. Gina apertou com força o cabo da Firebolt, começando a entrar em pânico novamente.

– Você não precisa mais ser apanhadora! – Harry disse subitamente, seu tom artificial, numa tentativa de esconder o nervosismo. _Nervoso? Ele está nervoso?_ _Ele está nervoso porque eu estou aqui? _– Quer dizer... bem, eu vou voltar a minha posição... mas você pode ser artilheira... – ele desembestou a falar, mas Gina não estava prestando atenção direito, pois não conseguia deixar de fitá-lo e imaginar o momento da verdade, quando iriam ter que conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido entre os dois. – É, sim, claro... se você quiser... Eu marquei os testes para quinta! – ele engasgou. – A McGonagall me nomeou capitão!

Houve uma segunda pausa. A garganta de Gina estava seca. Harry estava ali, à sua frente, encarando-a e esperando uma resposta.

- Pa... parabéns, Harry! – ela disse com um entusiasmo também artificial. Naquele momento, seus neurônios não conseguiam codificar o que significava ser nomeado "capitão". – Eu vou... vou sim fazer o teste! Eu não gosto mesmo de ser apanhadora... muita responsabilidade...

- Pois é.

O silêncio caiu sobre os dois. Era horrível. Gina sentia os dedos suados em torno do cabo da Firebolt. Harry pigarreou novamente.

- Hum... você quer entrar? – Gina arregalou os olhos para ele. – Digo, para sairmos da porta e podermos conversar! – ele explicou rapidamente, fazendo gestos desajustados indicando o quarto atrás de si mesmo. Subitamente, ele deixou os braços caírem e parecia um pouco desanimado.

Silêncio mais uma vez.

- Claro. – Gina disse com a voz fraca depois do que pareceu muito tempo.

Harry abriu espaço para que ela passasse na frente. Meio sem jeito, Gina entrou e ficou parada no meio do quarto. Nunca tinha estado ali antes. A vassoura de Harry ainda estava em suas mãos; era como se Gina se agarrasse àquilo para provar que o que estava acontecendo era real.

Ela ouviu o ruído seco da porta sendo encostada por Harry. Gina percebeu que estava suando frio de nervoso. Ela observou o quarto, tentando distrair a mente por apenas um segundo daquela situação embaraçosa, e viu que tudo estava uma bagunça. Havia capas jogadas, tênis virados, roupas usadas sobre malões abertos e livros espalhados por todos os lados. Sobre uma cama, estava um boné do Chudley Cannons – a cama de Rony, provavelmente; ao lado dessa cama, perto da janela, um uniforme de Hogwarts – a cama de Harry.

- Humhum. – Harry pigarreou pelo o que deveria ser a décima vez. – Eu... tentei falar com você ontem.

__

Oh, não, começou...

- Eu... eu sei. – Gina murmurou com a garganta seca. – Mas eu... bem, não dava para conversar àquela hora.

Ela esperou uma resposta, mas essa não chegou.

- Sobre o que aconteceu...

Os dois tinham dito a frase ao mesmo tempo. Gina se virou para encarar Harry, e ele estava encostado à porta, parecendo um tanto acuado. Eles trocaram olhares tensos por alguns instantes.

- Nós nos beijamos.

- _Você_ me beijou. – Gina corrigiu.

- _Mas você retribuiu!_ – ele replicou, indignado. – Não fique aí, me culpando!

- Eu não estou te culpando!

- Não foi o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Não, não foi!

- Então, o que foi? Foi para dizer que foi um erro?

- Um erro! – Gina levantou a voz. – UM ERRO!

- É o que você achou, não foi? – Harry acusou, desencostando da porta e começando a caminhar na direção dela. – Porque você saiu daquele jeito e... e... e ficou toda nervosa, depois fugiu de mim... – ele ficou olhando para os lados, como se procurasse uma saída, uma palavra, um argumento, arfando de cansaço como se tivesse acabado de correr quilômetros. – Sabe... talvez tenha sido mesmo... um erro...

Mas havia um tímido tom de desânimo em sua voz. De frustração.

- Um erro... – Gina repetiu com a voz vazia, sem forças para dizer outra coisa. – Um erro...

- É... vamos... fingir que não aconteceu.

Silêncio novamente. Gina se sentiu subitamente revoltada.

- VOCÊ É UM CEGO, HARRY!

Ele recuou, encolhendo-se um pouco, surpreso com a reação alterada dela. Gina não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, só sabia que seu sangue corria quente nas veias e que Harry era mesmo um idiota de marca maior.

- Gina...

- CEGO! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É! – ela atirou a Firebolt nele com o máximo de força que conseguiu; a vassoura voou, e Harry grudou na porta, os olhos arregalados. A vassoura aterrizou a poucos centímetros dele, com um baque surdo. Gina bufava como um gato irritado. – SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É TÃO MÍOPE QUE NÃO CONSEGUE ENXERGAR UM PALMO NA FRENTE DO NARIZ, HARRY!

Houve um silêncio momentâneo, no qual apenas se ouvia a respiração descompassada de Gina. Por que ele não entendia? Por que ele não a enxergava? _Por que nunca me enxergou? _Ele ficava ali, dizendo que tudo fora um erro, quando o que Gina mais queria era que acontecesse novamente, _só mais uma vez. _Que Harry fosse louco o bastante para reparar nela uma vezinha só, de enxergá-la como uma garota, e beijá-la novamente, só pra que Gina pudesse ter certeza que não tinha mesmo apenas sonhado o beijo do dia anterior.

- Você jogou minha vassoura em mim... – ele sussurrou em estado de choque depois de algum tempo, encarando a vassoura que jazia no chão. Gina bufava. Harry fitou com maior atenção a Firebolt. – Será que você entortou as cerdas?

- ORA, SEU...

Aconteceu tão rápido, que Gina mal se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ela atravessou a distância que os separava em um segundo, pulou a vassoura e começou a socar o peito de Harry, tentando descontar nele a frustração que sentia. _Como ele pode ser tão idiota, tão míope, tão insensível a ponto de se preocupar mais com as malditas cerdas do que comigo?_

- Gina... calma, calma, eu...

Mas ela não parou. Ela estava cega de fúria. Ela continuou a bater nele, descontando os cinco anos de frustração que carregava nas costas. Os cinco anos que passou sonhando com o dia em que ele a veria como uma garota. Os cinco anos que perdeu imaginando como seria _estar_ com Harry Potter.

Ele segurou suas mãos, ainda fechadas em punho. Gina parou de tentar socá-lo; ela levantou o rosto lentamente e foi então que se deu conta do quão próxima estava dele, tanto que sua cabeça quase encostava no peito dele e podia até sentir seu cheiro enebriante. Ela se sentiu a última pessoa do mundo.

- Me desculpe... – ele sussurrou, e parecia ser sincero. – Me desculpe...

Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Gina não disse nada, apenas continuou encarando-o, sentindo os dedos quentes dele em torno de seus pulsos, o cheiro dele misturado ao seu suor penetrando em suas narinas. Harry abaixou um pouco mais o rosto, desajeitado, procurando Gina. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando... plenamente consciente de que seu corpo todo tremia... e que seu sangue palpitava...

Mas então ela sentiu os lábios de Harry encostarem... em sua testa!

Ela deu um salto para trás, desvencilhando-se dele e ao mesmo tempo empurrando-o para o lado. Impetuosamente, Gina abriu a porta, furiosa por ele ser _mesmo_ um míope burro e estúpido. Ela saiu depressa, batendo os pés. Os passos de Harry ainda a seguiram, urgentes, enquanto ele gritava:

- Gina! Gina! Não foi um er...

Mas ela não estava mais ouvindo. Não _queria_ ouvir mais nada.

Oficialmente, Gina Weasley estava jurando para si mesma que desistiria de Harry Potter.

__

Custe o que custar.

FIM

Continua em "Custe o que custar"

**__**

Nota da autora: Bem, espero que tenham gostado da continuação (se bem que dá pra ler sem a anterior). Acabou que virou uma série, agora vai ter mais uma fic, hehehe ) "Só mais uma vez" também foi fic pro 2º Desafio Harry/Ginny do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras e, dessa vez, ganhou o primeiro lugar! (abrindo sorrisão)


End file.
